memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
James T. Kirk (mirror)
James T. Kirk in 2267. ("Mirror, Mirror").]] :For the regular universe counterpart, see James T. Kirk. In the mirror universe, James T. Kirk was a Terran officer in the Imperial Starfleet who commanded the ''ISS Enterprise'' in the 2260s. In 2266, he became one of the first to "cross over" into the "regular universe," in an event which would serve as a crossroads for the future history of the mirror universe. Early Life James T. Kirk was born in a farmhouse in Riverside, Iowa on Earth in 2233. ( ) The early years of his life follow pretty much the same as that of his primary Universe counterpart, including the move to the colony on Tarsus IV in 2246. The mirror Tarsus IV also suffered a mass famine caused by the virogen plague and Kodos also ordered the execution of 4,000 colonists. However, in this Universe, 13-year-old James T. Kirk led a small gang of children to seize the food warehouses and executed Kodos. ( ) The Road to Command The early Starfleet career of this Kirk follows a similar course to that of the primary Universe James T. Kirk. However, in this Universe, Kirk was assigned as first officer aboard the ISS Enterprise in 2264, under the direct command of Captain Christopher Pike. Kirk remained as first officer under Pike until 2266, when he seized upon the opportunity to kill him. Whilst out patrolling at the edge of the Empire, the ship encountered the First Federation vessel Fesarius, commanded by Commander Balok. Pike wanted to claim the vast Fesarius for himself and sent Kirk and a landing party over to acquire the vessel. They were greeted by Balok, but Kirk simply killed him and raided his laboratory for any useful technology. One piece of technology he came across was the Tantalus field, which Kirk was able to use to assassinate Pike and assume command of the Enterprise. ( ) Captain of the Enterprise Captain Kirk's command of the Enterprise was virtually unchallenged and he appointed science officer Spock, a man he perceived to be no threat, as his new first officer. Kirk's first action as captain of the Enterprise was to surpress the Gorlan uprising by completely destroying the planet Gorla. This was shortly followed by the execution of 5,000 colonists on Vega IX after they threatened to secede from the Terran Empire. ( ; }}) During a visit to the planet , Kirk destroyed the last surviving android of a society of robots which had turned on their masters and killed them. ( ) In 2267, Kirk was ordered by the Empire to secure the dilithium on planet , whether by negotiation or by conquering the planet. When negotiations failed, the landing party of Kirk, , , and requested transport back to the Enterprise. Due to failure by Transporter Chief to compensate for interference from an ion storm, the party was transposed with duplicates from a parallel universe. The primary universe Spock, noting the savage nature of the landing party members, ordered them placed in the brig, where they remained until they were returned to their universe. The Glass Empires Universe Upon Kirk's return to his own universe, Spock attempted to reason with Kirk to spare the Halkans for their refusal to trade with the Empire. He made the logical arguement that annihilating the Halkan civilization would hinder the Empire's mining of the planet, only to be ignored by a vengeful Kirk. Spurred by the words of the parallel Kirk and what he'd seen in his mind meld with the parallel McCoy, Spock strangled Kirk to death in his own quarters and assumed command of the Enterprise. Kirk's corpse was disposed of with the Tantalus Field and his confederates (including Security Chief Sulu) were eliminated. ( ) Legacy The Terran Empire named the capital city of after Kirk, although the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance would change the city's name from Kirk City to Gorkon City after the fall of the Terran Republic. ( ) By the 24th century, Kirk was an important historical figure, especially to Terrans, although opinions concerning him were mixed. considered him an example of a military officer who deprived Terran science of valuable discoveries. However, held Kirk in high esteem, and in fact wondered if things would have gone better for the Terran race had Spock been assassinated instead of Kirk. Picard also wondered if Kirk's actions on Exo III might not have prevented Terrans from being conquered by androids, rather than the Alliance. ( ) :An earlier novel, Dark Mirror, which featured Picard, did feature an alternate history where Kirk killed Spock. Mirror Universe Trilogy In this alternate reality, Kirk became Starfleet's Commander-in-Chief within five years of the transporter accident (the one in Mirror, Mirror), and five years later became Emperor Tiberius by assassinating Androvar Drake. He only reigned for a few months before being overthrown by Spock, but in that short time he became the most depraved dictator in the Terran Empire's history. He instigated a number of purges, killing many of his former officers, including Marlena Moreau. After his ousting he went to the Klingons and Cardassians and talked them into helping him reclaim the Empire. As a result humans and Vulcans became enslaved by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Connections * Kirk, James Tiberius (mirror) Kirk, James Kirk, James Kirk, James Kirk, James